The King's Face
Details *'Title:' 왕의 얼굴 / Wang-ui Eolgul *'Genre:' Historical, drama, action, thriller, romance *'Episodes:' 23 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Nov-19 to 2015-Feb-05 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' The King's Face OST Synopsis Born as a concubine's child, Gwang Hae was proclaimed as an heir to the throne. Gwang Hae suffered from the threats of dethronement and assassination for 16 years because of his background. This drama is the epic of Prince Gwang Hae who used face-reading skills as his weapon to overcome his destiny and become the king. And there is a woman, beloved by both Gwang Hae and his father King Seon Jo, who denied himself to qualify for the throne. Because Prince Gwang Hae was able to read others' faces, he succeeded to govern the Joseon Kingdom. --''KBS World'' Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/MefC_CR8tsE User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Seo In Gook as Prince Gwang Hae **Seo Dong Hyun as young Prince Gwang Hae *Jo Yoon Hee as Kim Ga Hee *Lee Sung Jae as King Seon Jo **Hong Tae Ui as young Seon Jo *Shin Sung Rok as Kim Do Chi *Kim Kyu Ri as Kim Gwi In ;People around Prince Gwang Hae *Im Ji Eun as Queen Ui In of Park Clan *Kim Hee Jung as Seo Ja Bin of Yoo Clan *Park Joo Hyung as Prince Im Hae *Yoon Bong Gil as Im Young Shin ;People around Kim Ga Hee *Jo Won Hee (조원희) as Kim Doo Seo *Kim Hyun Sook (김현숙) as Lady Park ;People around King Seon Jo *Ahn Suk Hwan as Lee San Hae *Song Min Hyung as Yoo Seung *Lee Chung (이청) as Yoo Ja Shin *Kim Bang Won (김방원) as Kang Jin Yul *Ji Seo Yoon (지서윤) as Hong Sook Yong *Won Duk Hyun as Prince Shin Sung *Park Joon Mok as Prince Jung Won *Joo Jin Mo as Jung Chul ;People around Kim Gwi In *Lee Byung Joon as Kim Gong Ryang *Min Song Ah (민송아) as Court Lady Park ;Face Readers *Lee Soon Jae as Baek Kyung *Kim Myung Gon (김명곤) as Eunuch Song *Lee Ki Young as Go San ;Dae Dong Gye *Choi Chul Ho as Jung Yeo Rip *Yoon Jin Ho as Seo Yong *Lee Sang In as Jin Young *Im Soo Hyun (임수현) as Song Wol *Park Jae Min (박재민) as Bong Doo *Choi Kang Won (최강원) as Oh Gil *Jung Moon Yup (정문엽) as Sam Gil ;Other people *Oh Eun Ho as Court Lady Oh *Go In Bum as Jang Soo Tae *Baek Jae Jin as Moo Chul *Yoon Bit Na as Kyung San *Kim Yul as Kap Yi *Kim Seo Jung (김서정) as Yun Joo *Go Jin Myung *Kim Min Seo (ep 14) *Lee Gun Ha Production Credits *'Production Company:' The King's Face Culture Industry Co.,Ltd, KBS Media *'Chief Producer:' Jung Hae Ryong *'Producer:' Hwang In Hyuk, Park Woo Ram *'Director:' Yoon Sung Shik, Cha Young Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Lee Hyang Hee, Yoon Soo Jung Episode Ratings See The King's Face/Episode Ratings Recognitions *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Best New Actor (Seo In Gook) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Shin Sung Rok) External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:KDrama2015 Category:KBS Category:Historical Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Romance